


Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit Art Trading Cards

by Bethann



Series: Art Trading Cards  ACEO [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, aceo, art trading cards, hand drawing, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a story, but since art is allowed here, I thought someone might like to take a look!  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit Art Trading Cards

### Work Text:

These are art trading cards. ACEO stands for art cards editions and originals. What makes them unique is that they are hand drawn by me with mechanical pencils on 2.5x3.5 inch cards (the size of a baseball card.) 

These images are actual size!

    


End file.
